Thunderstorm
by Firestrorm
Summary: My Story is about what happens after the last hope and its about a kit Rainkit. I do not know what to say more just look in.
1. In Starclan

Hi welcome to my first Fanic.

Please give me Ideas or tips for the next chapter. The chapters will probable not be so long at the start, but I hope I can improve in time.

Don't think I don't want to a criticism to my story.

I hope you like it.:)

All characters and places belong to Erin Hunter. I do not become money and do it for fun.

* * *

** Starclan**

On a grassy hill in the middle of Silverpelt, with clouds all around at midnight came a big blue-greyish cat, and sneaks to its prey. Very slowly but swift it caught a mouse and a crow. suddenly as the blue cat stalked to a flinch a grey cat with a lot of tangled fur padded to the blue cat and sat down slowly and begun to wash her chest with her tongue silent and waited till the blue-greyish cat was finished with her the blue cat turned around and said" I thought you would come Yellowfang. I have read the stars my self there is trouble coming but I can't say what." With a big bite the blue cat started to eat her mouse. " We thought the battle was over Bluestar. But the truth is the battle has just begun. " Bluestar finished her mouse and looked up.

Yellowfang 12 times at fullmoon the clans have come together to the island in peace and there was no Darkforest cat. "With lean muscles Yellowfang leaped to Bluestar and landed right in front of her. Bluestar saw only dread and terror in the eyes of Yellowfang. "You knew it didn't you" " I knew that this will come one day but I couldn't believe it. I thought it was only a bit of bad freshkill before I went to sleep. Rock came to me and told me it is true but he couldt tell me if the clans are able to fight this threat. With a dark voice Bluestar said "You betrayed the Clans how could you. Bluestar I didn't wand to but I lost my son in the battle and you must see the clans need peace and quite" said Yellowfang with a hysterical voice. "I know but you must be loyal to the Clans and to Starclan" said Bluestar with a warning growl. Don't tell me what to do Bluestar you are not my clanleader. I am not but I was. But this is not the thing I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to speak about the prophecy It is impotent. I will tell you about the prophecy but I want to talk about Firestar as well" said Yellowfang with a loud voice. "Yes what did you hear I only saw in the stars that there is a new one. Ok I will meow it to you it is: A great thunderstorm will come! That was all yes I am sorry all I know as well is that a kit will be born from lion and tiger that will full fill the prophecy and that the kit will be born in 2 Moons."

There was a short pause till Yellowfang said" You will need to go to Brambelstar and tell him I will go to Jeafether."

And with that they dissolved to nothing.

* * *

I hope you like it please give me reviews because I would like to know how this peace of writing is.

You will see why Firestar has not come in yet.

The next update of this Wednesday or at Friday.

:)


	2. The cats of Thunderclan

LEADER: Brambelstar -Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY: Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she cat with green eyes (Graystripe)

MEDICINE CAT: Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes apprentice Amberclaw

.WARRIORS:

(Toms and She cats without kits)

Graystripe- Long-haired gray tom (Deputy)

Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg- Long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes.

Birchfall- Light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- White she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- Cream colored tom

Hazeltail- Small Gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- Gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- Reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- White she-cat

Toadstep- Black-and-white tom

Rosepetal- Dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- Dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- Tortishell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool- Silver-and-white tabby she-cat with darker blue eyes

Cherrywing - a ginger shecat

Molefur - a brown and cream tom

Lillycloud -a dark tabby shecat with white patches

Dewdrop - Darkbrown dusky tom

Poppyfrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat

APPRENTICE: (Cats still learning)

Amberclaw -a ginger small shecat

QUEENS: (She-cats excpecting or nursing kits)

Cinderheart- Gray tabby she-cat- Mother of Speedy- a black tabby with very prickley fur, Hollykit - a black shekit, Blazekit a very blond kit)

Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Firekit - orange kit with blue eyes like the sea, Strayberrykit -very light red kit nearly pink)

Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she cat with green eye Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she cat with green eyes (Mother of Rainkit -a dark blackblueisch kit)

ELDERS: (Former warriors and queens, now retired)

Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom

Brackenfur- Golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- Tortishell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail- Long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches

Millie- Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw- Golden brown tabby tom

* * *

Sorry that it took so long to rite this chapter but I have a lot to do for School.

Hope You like the chapter.

I do not know when I am going to rite the next chapter hop soon. :P


End file.
